heart_3000fandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob
This page is of a character still active in Heart 3000, this page is subject to change. Jacob '''is a '''Heart 3000 OC/Canadian music enthusiast who is best known as a member of the Heart Knights (Page doesn't exist), 'and as an addict to brownies by his fellow party members. He was created by his admin, commonly referred to as ''"Jakksy", exclusively for Heart 3000. Jacob also stands out from the rest of the party for a few reasons, for one, he himself has confirmed that he is a hybrid (an Arctic Fox/Polyfox hybrid) between Episodes 20 and 21, and he also was noted to have internal struggles with a demon by the name of '''Zephyr. Creation one of the earliest traces to Jacob was a beta character for Jakksy's '(creator of Jacob) own Discord Role-playing series, '''The Wolves Isle Story '('''TWIS) which was created in April of 2018, known as "Mr. Incognito", who was based somewhat off of Jakksy's '''real life self. However, this character was eventually scrapped. Another trace of Jacob's creation was the first version of '''Jakksy, a self-named, Arctic Fox OC created by Jakksy, for Defenders Of Earth: Deluxe, another role-playing arc created by TheKiwiBasket '''that came before Heart 3000. The canon design for Jacob came before the first pilot for Heart 3000 (which happened on May 28th, 2018), and since then, Jacob has remained largely the same. '''Appearance Before Episode 12 (Elevator), Jacob could be seen wearing a green scarf, green beret, grey shirt, a black vest, brown shorts, and brown sandal. While this design is still mostly the same for episodes afterwards, Jacob switched to a crimson scarf and a crimson beret after Dyke had purchased the items for him. as for his physical appearance, Jacob is at an average weight and height, and he sports long, brown hair as well. while Jacob appears to be mostly an Arctic Fox, he is part Polyfox too. the right side of Jacob's torso, Jacob's right shoulder, and recently, his tail and entire right arm, show that Jacob is part polyfox too. Jacob has mentioned that he may fully become a polyfox one day due to a genetic disorder caused by the circumstances of his parents (i.e, one of them is an arctic fox, while the other is a polyfox). Jacob usually tries to hide his deformities during Heart 3000, to prevent himself from raising suspicious to anyone who could take him for dissection. Personality Jacob is normally a pretty chill guy when he's not being faced with conflict, and he'll probably give you a brownie if you're seen as a friend to him. Before joining the party though, he was filled to the brim with social anxiety, something Jacob says is related to a mental disorder of his. What is known is that Jacob can't handle too much conflict, and that he does have a breaking point before becoming a complete maniac. This has only happened once in Heart 3000 so far. Before Heart 3000 Jacob was born on September 4th (along with his twin sister, Momo) to Ellie, his mother, and an arctic fox, and an unnamed Polyfox, his father. Unfortunately for Jacob, he was born with an inner demon, whom he referred to as Zephyr. This wasn't realised until Jacob began having unnatural fits and spasms as a toddler. Jacob's father eventually intervened, and brought him to their family doctor, Gene. Where Gene confirmed that Jacob had a demon in him. Various exorcisms would be performed on Jacob to no avail. His sister, Momo, and his mother, Ellie, also tried their hardest to support Jacob. Unfortunately, the assistance of Jacob's father was cut short when Jacob was 12, as he disappeared following a plane crash en route to Peru, Jacob was extremely heartbroken by this, and he considers it his darkest point in his life. Ellie and Momo continued supporting Jacob, until Momo seemingly vanished out of nowhere. Outside of revealing details of his struggles with his demon, Jacob hasn't discussed his past that much with the party. Heart 3000, Season 1 By the time Jacob was 15, he still was a social outcast. He barely had any friends, and he always stayed quiet around everyone who would try to talk to him. Ellie, his mother, was concerned for Jacob, as she knew him having plenty of people to talk too would at least help him mentally through his demon ordeal. So she eventually encouraged to join a program where he would be sent to a camp outside his camp for the summer. Jacob himself didn't seem to mind this, because at the time, he felt he was only a bad omen to his family, as his sister had recently vanished. Eventually, Jacob was given camping gear based on his personal and cultural tastes, and sent to Stonewood, Maine where he would meet the majority of his fellow party members. Some notable names within the party included Jay, CJ, Tom '''(Episode 2), '''Gwen, Jam, and later on, his closest friend, Brayan . Jacob was also introduced to his heart, Dyke, by the end of the first episode, and would eventually learn that he could fuse with hit, creating a new hybrid entirely, known as Jacke. Jacob would soon follow the others on their conquests to the Heartzone that occurred after the events of the pilot. By episode 5, despite all the recent action, Jacob was getting quite used to being in Stonewood, and even made some friends. However, Jacob's tipi was flooded and destroyed during the flood of Episode 5. And soon resorted to a hammock. Jacob was badly injured along with the party at the end of the Best Friends Trilogy '''(Episodes 6, 7, and 8), losing both his legs after '''Skar, an antagonist who had just corrupted CJ, fired a death beam meant to kill the entire party. Initially, Jacob had to get metal prosthetic legs, but due to some unknown reasoning, Jacob's legs regenerated a couple episodes later. Heart 3000, Season 2A (Training Arc) Jacob doesn't do too much within Season 2A, but the party does learn a little bit more about his personality and some trivia about him. For example, in Episode 9 (Welcome Back), Jacob admits that he has never been to a party before the one everyone goes to in said episode, and admits the reasoning behind this was due to him being a social outcast. Jacob also replaces his green beret and scarf with a crimson beret and scarf at the end of episode 12. It is also around this time where Jacob begins to fully utilise his ability to fuse with Dyke in battle (due to a Fuse Stone Jacob found when he was a small child), the first actual battle where this ability is used is against the likes of Father, DJ (CJ, but corrupted), and Skar in Episode 14 (Long Time No See) Heart 3000, Season 2B (Dimensional Arc) Season 2B starts off with the party realising that they need to leave Stonewood, as the battle beforehand caused the town to fall into ruin. Jacob follows the rest of the party into a vortex and into a Dimensional Train, which they use to get around dimensions to collect corrupt hearts and have them healed, an objective given to them by Dave, the King of Hearts. Jacob sets up his base with the others in a train car provided to them by the captain of the train, Blueberry, during Episode 16 (Just Like Home). And he also utilises this time to get closer to his friends, most notably, Brayan the Crocodile. Jacob has noted that without Brayan, he more than likely would've drowned in Episode 19 (Heart Pirates), as Jacob cannot swim. Jacob also remarks that he is a hybrid to the entire party, showing off the right side of his torso, and his shoulder. Remix 3000 Jacob (Episode 21) Remix 3000 takes place in the same setting as the original pilot, where the entire world is set in the underground city of New York. this focuses on the same party, but with differences, and with everyone going to Heart School, a school dedicated to teaching people how to protect themselves against killer robots that have since taken over, and have forced everyone to hide in underground settlements. Remix 3000 Jacob is chubby arctic fox who is one of the new students at the school along with everyone else. he has the same heart colour as in the other H3000 world, but he has a different shirt, and scarf, and of course, he's bit more chubby and brownie-obsessed. Jacob is a lot more aware of danger in this universe, and even tells the party on numerous occasions to stop pressing forwards when danger was lurking when they decided to try to sneak out. After his first day at heart school, he follows everyone else to the edge of New York, in an attempt to break free and escape. However, this goes awry. And they are confronted by a killer robot. Thankfully, they all escape. and Jacob returns home to sleep. As of yet, there are no further developments on the Remix3000 cast. Moths (Episodes 22-25) Jacob, along with everyone else, are eventually forced to flee from their car, as moths have since swarmed the car they were residing in. Episode 22 (Moth Escape) has Jacob, along with Annie, Jay, Cubel, and a few others flee to a motel somewhere inside the Chill Car '(which is basically its own realm, as it is the size of Colorado). This attempt is unfortunately in vain, as the moths have seemingly followed them there. It then turns out that the moths have been coming from Jay the whole time, and is slowly becoming a hybrid himself. Jacob shows a lack of satisfaction, as he points out bringing Jay wasn't going to make the moth problem go away. Jacob, along with the rest of the party, can only watch as Jay slowly transform into a moth (Although he's merely a Shibe Moth hybrid as of the latest episode). Eventually, Jay loses control of his abilities, and attacks the party along with the moths near the end of Episode 24 ('Dragon Adventure). Everyone loses all their abilities, and quite a bit of their stuff too. Jacob lost everything except his clothes, his father's diary, his guitar, and his battle axe, which he had received several episodes prior. The party all woke up in the middle of a desert, with nothing near them for miles. This caused Jacob to become quite furious, and he exclaimed that he would leave the party as soon as the party returned back to a form of civilization, and by the end of Episode 25, Jacob confirmed that he was leaving the party until "further notice", as soon as possible (i.e. leaving until Jay's demon, "Jeremy" is taken care of). Jacob vs. Zephyr Zephyr, the demon from Jacob's childhood, soon began haunting Jacob again, but this time, threatening death upon him. Zephyr then began haunting Jacob's dreams. Two of the most notables ones were the first, and last dreams from Zephyr. The first dream had Jacob, and the rest of the party members, stumble across various events of Jacob's past, before Zephyr introduced himself to everyone, and stated his goals for Jacob (i.e., Kill him). The party obviously retaliated, and Zephyr promptly battled and defeated them, knocking them all off a cliff, but not before stabbing Jacob numerous times (It was only a dream, so it didn't actually affect the party), Gene, Jacob's family doctor, was also in the dream, beheaded. The dream ended soon after. Jacob woke up from this dream screaming, becoming aware that there was a demon looking to take complete control of him. This event happened while the party was still residing in the train car provided to them, and shortly after he revealed that he was in fact a hybrid to Kevin. Jacob's last dream was short, but it really delivered the message that time could really be running out of Jacob. And even in the dream, Gene admits this. And gives his best of wishes to the party before Zephyr introduces himself again. This time, Gene escapes, but the party are still caught by him. He allows the party to give Jacob up one last time, before he uses force and takes Jacob. The dream ends soon after with the building collapsing onto the party, and a giant ok-sign snapping its fingers. The following morning, Jacob's eyes are completely red, and the party expresses their concerns for Jacob, Zephyr then emerges from Jacob, causing Jacob to die momentarily, before jolting back to life, and hiding in his tent. Zephyr talks to the party and discusses with the party about his goals, and after the party retaliates, he possesses Jacob, and forces him to attack his own friends. His reign of terror is short-lived, however, as Franklin, the mayor of Stonewood, shatters Zephyr with a religious artifact. It is revealed that Momo was actually being possessed by Zephyr the entire time, and with Zephyr being shattered, she is freed. She tosses Zephyr's pieces into a fire shortly thereafter, killing him. As for Jacob, he is injured due to the attacks from his party members, thankfully, he does recover. And he and his sister are reunited. His tail and entire right arm have become completely polyfox-like, a sign that Jacob himself is slowly becoming a polyfox, due to a genetic disorder. Personal Life As previously stated, Jacob has one sibling (Momo), a mother (Ellie), and a father, the latter of which still has an unclear fate. Jacob is one of the few members of the Heart Knights who has admitted to being gay, and so far, he shows some interest in Brayan, as he usually likes hanging around with him. Trivia * Jacob is extremely obsessed with brownies. He has stated this quite a bit within H3000 * Jacob is a multi-instrumentalist musician, as he knows how to play electric guitar, and various string instruments. * Jacob is scared of bees, and Green (Jay's heart), who is a bee in his said form * Jacob takes inspiration from various musicians. Some of which include the likes of Rush,'' The Doors'', David Bowie, and various others. * Jacob's favourite colour is Crimson * Jacob secretly has a lowkey crush for Brayan * Out of all the members of the Heart Knights, Jacob, along with his sister, Momo, are one of the few natural hybrids within the party * All of Jacob's clothing are clothes that Jacob's admin, Jakksy, owns in real life. * If Jacob were to remain possessed for longer than he did, he would slowly become more and more like a demon. __FORCETOC__